Evil PCs
We've all been there at some point. We want to play The Bad Guy. Someone who is cruel, or utterly selfish to the core. Someone who is ruthless in getting their work done and willing to use whatever means necessary to achieve their desires. So, for that reason, we have special rules for Evil PCs as well as the potentiality for Player Versus Player combat that could arise. Evil PCs If you want to play an Evil PC, that's all well and good. Well, not good, but you get what we mean. However, this campaign is supposed to be more about a tale of Heroes triumphing against the darkness, and not so much about a bunch of villains ruling the already ruined world with an iron fist- or worse, chaotic evil rampaging barbarians just murdering everyone. Some people may just want to play an Evil PC so they can have a redemption story where they manage to turn themselves away from the darkness in their hearts. We get it. So, there are certain requirements to fulfill before you can play an Evil PC that ensures there's still an enjoyable story for all involved. * If you wish to play an Evil PC, you must write a full wiki article for them that must be approved before their sheet can be approved. This lets us have some insight into their backstory and what their motivations are. * Evil PCs need to be especially aware of the PVP rules (see below) as they are the most likely to want to PVP and also the most likely to be PVP'd. * If an Evil PC begins to draw too much attention to themselves (or more accurately, their Evil nature) they may be placed on the PVP list earlier than usual. Being Alexander the Evil Slaver of Women, Children, and Small Puppies might be enjoyable for you, but doubtlessly less so for all the Good heroes who have every reason to end your heinous actions. Good Heroes and Evil PCs Good aligned characters also need to be aware of a few things. * You cannot attack and murder a PC just for having an Evil alignment. Even if you have "Detect Evil" and they ping as strongly as Asmodeus himself, that doesn't give you a license to kill. * A Paladin can fall for attacking an Evil PC for no other reason than "They pinged as Evil!" as they are not respecting the law of "innocent until proven guilty." Technically anyone could be Evil if they're a mean enough bully, but that doesn't make them deserve capital punishment. As long as you keep those things in mind, there shouldn't be any serious problems. Player Versus Player It's usually ugly when it happens, but in a Living World it can be inevitable that two or more PCs will come to blows over matters both serious and not. In regards to this, please observe the following rules before attempting to lay claim to that sweet headband the Evil wizard just got. * You cannot steal from other PCs. Nuh uh. If you want something they've got, trade for it or bargain for it. Nobody likes getting all their valuables stolen by the guy who maxed out stealth and sleight of hand. * You cannot PVP anyone below Level 10. This is iron-clad. I don't care if they just insulted your mother and called your build a total load on the party, you cannot attack them. You need to play nice, not spend the entire campaign trying to cut each others' throats. * However, once a character reaches Level 10, they become prominent enough that their status and deeds attract an element of danger. They become eligible for PVP, and though obviously you shouldn't attack them wherever they go, they are allowed to be attacked should your character have suitable reason. ** Attacking PCs "because I can" is not an acceptable reason. Pull this stunt and you're liable to get banned. This is all fun and games but you're supposed to be playing a character, not just trying to annoy someone else across the internet. * Evil PCs are not automatically on the PVP list. They follow the same level 10 restriction as everyone else. However, they may be placed on the list earlier if they provoke attention to themselves by performing openly Evil actions, not hiding any of their crimes, laughing maniacally while stroking small white cats, etc. ** By that token, characters can use the Investigate a Crime downtime action to find out about crimes committed by Evil characters. Should an Evil character be discovered having done something particularly heinous, this can warrant being placed on the PVP list. This does not mean a Paladin finding out an Evil guy stole some cash from a bank somewhere means he's eligible for PVP. Response in proportion to crime. The "PVP List" isn't a real list we write up and place anywhere. It's a metaphor for people who can be PVP'd. If someone can be PVP'd early because they've been discovered committing mass murder or something similarly Evil, it will be announced under announcements. Remember that there are real people playing these characters and we're all trying to have fun. Please treat each other with respect and do not abuse these rules in an effort to irritate, annoy, or harass other players. If your character is killed by another character, do not try to seek "revenge" by suddenly making a string of characters that all want to kill that person's character or anything similar. Category:Rules